


Double Date

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup), noizyhands (wheeeeeeeeeeeeee)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, boyfriends become poly boyfriends, boyfriends go to the zoo, in other words "FREE WILLY", ren is an allmate unfortunately, things go from cute to stupid at maximum speed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeeeeeeeeeeeee/pseuds/noizyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Koujaku goes on a date and Clear wants to tag along, so it becomes a double date, to the zoo. And Mink is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. third wheel

**Author's Note:**

> My broski and I talked of this monstrosity of cuteness, so here it is~

"So A-o-b-a~, how about it? Will you go out with me?" Koujaku smoothly asks his boyfriend, because Koujaku wanted to take their relationship to the next level. 

    "Babe, we've been going out for like 2 months." He strokes Koujaku's face. "You feeling okay? Like you didn't hit your head or something?" 

    "We've been _sleeping together_ for like 2 months. We've been on total four public dates, and that's counting the time we made out in Mizuki's bathroom." He grabs Aoba's waist and brings their faces close. "Seragaki Aoba, are you using me for sex?" He kisses Aoba. "You pig."

Pig? 

And that's when it him.

"We should go to the zoo for our date!" Koujaku jumped in an excited manner, while Aoba gave him a look of skepticism. 

"The zoo? You want to take us out on a date...to the zoo?"

"Yeah."

Aoba shrugs. ".....Works for me then. Hey, you might see your people, the hipp--"

"Seragaki Aoba, if you finish that sentence--!" There was no way was he going to be called a hippo today, oh no, this was going to be romantic not bromantic. He got this all planned out in his head, it was going to be adorable. Just him and Aoba....

That was his mindset until he heard the veranda door in Aoba's room open and a flash of white appeared.

"Aoba-san, Aoba-san, is this true? You're going to the zoo???!?" The android's excitement was going off the charts, mainly because where there are zoos, there are jellyfish. And how Clear loves them! 

"Can I come, can I come?" Honestly, this robot was beyond childish. He jumped up and down like he was one of those wind-up chattering teeth, looking down at Aoba with those cotton candy pink eyes. But Koujaku scowled as he loudly cleared his throat which caught Clear's attention.

"I am sorry, Aoba's friend," Wow, what was this guy's name again? Cloud? Cleats? Whatever. "But this is a date, that Aoba and I are going to, ALONE." Not trying to be rude, but having a third wheel would not be cool. 

"O-oh...." Clear looked like a limping puppy that had its pumpkin pie snatched away from it as Koujaku bluntly explained. He won't get to see the jellyfish soon then...if Noiz would. 

And that's when it hit him.

Clear then cartwheeled to Koujaku and evaded the kimono-clad man's space.

"Wait! What if I bring Noiz-san?? He's my boyfriend! If he comes with me, I won't interrupt you and Aoba-san's alone time!!"

Koujaku's eye visibly twitched at the mention of Noiz, something about that shortie really grinds Koujaku's getas...just when he was about to reject Clear's proposal, Aoba spoke up.

"You know what Clear? I think that's a good idea! I would be like a double date!" 

No. 

"Yes! Exactly! Thank you for understanding, Aoba-san! So you agree?"

No.

"Yeah, sure!" 

No.

All bubbly and happy, Clear cartwheeled toward the veranda bidding the couple adieu before backflipping onto a roof. Aoba jerked his boyfriend with his elbow, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"I guess it's a date then."

So much for trying to be romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a double date, what could possibly go wrong?

Ah yes, the date was going pretty smooth so far. Walking about, hand in hand, just him and Aoba...and Clear...

And Noiz.

Aoba was happy enough, in his sweet oblivious way, and Clear was a rainbow with legs as per usual. Noiz, on the other hand, was oozing hatred.  Every exhibit, he found the keeper and interrogated them on their standards of care, sneering harder at every word. Even when Clear, eyes sparkling, asked him if he thought the tiny day-old baby bear cubs were cute, he shrugged and went "Guess so."

Koujaku was not going to tolerate this. He suggested the two couples split up  and meet each other for lunch later.

As the couples split up, Clear dragged Noiz to the aquarium, he must see those jellyfish at once! Racing walking inside, Clear saw a worker and frantically asked them where they kept the jellyfish, the lady gave him the directions,off Clear went leaving a cloud of dust in the shape of him. He left Noiz behind. 

"Hey, wait for me." Noiz complained in a monotone voice. He was going to chase after his boyfriend, but then he had something else in mind.

"Hey, babe, I'm gonna go check out something." He didn't have to shout because Clear had amazing hearing, there are great perks when you date an android. Noiz exited out of the aquarium and headed to his favorite place in a zoo--the petting zoo, and where there are petting zoos there are rabbits.

Meanwhile, Koujaku and Aoba were in the safari area, where there were lions, cheetahs, elephants, and of course, the hippos.

Since they were children together, nothing had brought Koujaku the same happiness as Aoba's smile. Today, however, it was horrible.  

Nothing was going the way Koujaku planned, even though he managed to get away from those technology-freaks, things still sucked. For example, when they went into the petting zoo area, Koujaku turned his back to a goat for one tiny second to hand Aoba some food pellets, and the damn goat was nibbling on his ponytail! He did in fact punched the goat, and he did in fact caused his boyfriend and himself from entering the petting zoo ever ragain.

And then there were the hippos. It's important to know that Koujaku mispronounced "Idiot" exactly once in his life. He was eleven years old. And even if one day, his scars faded, his tattoos melted away, and the blood finally washed away from his hands, he was never going to live that one down.

As they stood by the hippo enclosure.

Aoba grinned widely and pointed that grin at Koujaku's direction.

"Kou~ja~ku~~~~~"

"Aoba no."

"Look~"

"Aoba please."

"it's......"

"AOBA."

"Your people!"

 

Well goddammit.


End file.
